


Dim Light Dance

by Zuliet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: I've heard somewhere that Midgardians like 3AM dances in the kitchen.





	Dim Light Dance

You didn’t get up for midnight snacks often. In fact, this was the first official time you’d done it. You’d thought about it before, peering down the dark hall during midnight bathroom breaks. But you’d never actually done it for fear of who or what you may see in the early morning hours. The Avengers Facility had a strange aura at 3 AM, and you avoided being the victim. You’d made early morning 7/11 runs in the past, but that was nothing compared to this. You couldn’t help it though, you’d been busy and barely eaten all day. Your gurgling stomach wouldn’t let you sleep anymore, it demanded sacrifice. 

You crept down the darkened hall. You felt ridiculous as you listened for a creaking sign of your footsteps. But, of course, the floor didn’t make a peep. You felt along for the rangehood light, flicking on the dim bulb. Everything was dark, suffice for some blinking machines and a few faint background lights that stayed on in case of emergency. You shivered as you opened the fridge. 

This was another reason you didn’t want to make a snack run - you could never tell who had food in here. Or if it was being saved for a special occasion. Thor had accidentally eaten something of Nat’s once, you didn’t think he’d survive her wrath. There was a small collection of styrofoam boxes, each with a sticky note on it:

Please don’t eat this - Steve

Don’t even think about it - Nat

BANNER

Property of TONY STARK 

You laughed at the notes, moving on to the other contents of the fridge. Nothing exciting. Nobody ever went to the store. You moved to the cabinets, you had opened the first when you felt a hand flutter to your waist. You flinched, jerking around to see who it was. Only to look up into the eyes of none other than your bedmate. The entire reason you were living in the facility - Loki. Pale eyes reflecting a little concern, but mostly amusement. His hair was a little ruffled, not pinned back and orderly as usual.

“Loki,” you breathed quietly. “Did I wake you up?”

He kissed your hair gently. “Only when you didn’t come back, pet. What are you…?”

Your stomach growled loudly, giving you away. Loki gave you a charmed smile, the kind he only shared with you. He yielded then, allowing you to riffle through the cabinets. You came up with a small box of crackers, a few stray packs of poptarts, and something you were pretty sure used to be a jar of peanut butter. You tossed the jar in the trash and took your pick of the other two. 

“I told you we could have gotten you something,” Loki stated, eyeing you as you stuffed your face.

“You all were busy,” you pouted, barely swallowing the food in your mouth. “I didn’t want to interfere. And you hate earth stores, anyway.”

“I won’t have you starve.”

You got a glass of water, downing it quickly. “I’m not starving, Loki, I just - forgot to eat.”

“Hm,” Loki hummed, much nearer than before. He pressed himself against your back, humming in your ear, “And did you forget not to look so ravishing, either.”

You rolled your eyes, and wriggled out of his grasp. “Oh behave. Let’s get back to bed, I’m tired.”

Loki grabbed your wrist. “Not yet.”

He spun you to him, placed one of your hands on his shoulder and took the other in his own. He held you close, belly to belly, rocking you in circles. Acting as if it was all completely normal. Though it was serene, in the darkened, calm hours before sunrise. Before the yelling would come, the arguing, the loud clashes of training.

“What’re you doing?” you chuckled, looking into his eyes. They held a mischievous glint, that paired well with his smirk.

He shrugged, putting his forehead to yours. A simple, yet extremely intimate gesture for him. “I read that this was something Midgardians enjoyed - dancing about the kitchen in the early morning hours. I don’t understand it, myself.”

You enjoyed the quiet for a moment, the gentle swaying. You had nearly been rocked to sleep in Loki’s arms when something happened you didn’t expect. A low, soothing tune began to hum under your ear. Something remembered on the edges of your slumber when you were nearly asleep and Loki thought you were. When he was at his sweetest, his most vulnerable - when he thought no one could see. He’d play with your hair, and hum the lullaby. There were times when you tried to stay in that in-between, just to hear the song. You grinned contently, relaxing into him.

“I love it when you sing,” you mumbled. “But you’re going to make me fall asleep standing here.”

“Then let’s get back to our chambers, shall we?” Loki uttered, rubbing large circles on your back.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Tony’s voice was an unexpected intrusion, along with all the lights in the common area turning on.

“Tony, it is three in the morning,” you whined, pulling out of Loki’s arms. “Why must you have all the lights on?”

“I’m Iron Man,” Tony grumbled. “Not a bat man. - You didn’t touch this, right?”

Tony pulled his container out of the fridge, doubling checking the sticky note and it’s contents.

“Of course not,” you groaned, shielding your eyes. “C’mon Loki.”

You leaned on your love partially as you stumbled your way back to your room. The lights had woken you up some, but it wasn’t anything a little song couldn’t fix. As you laid back in bed, you and Loki curled together. He hummed into the back of your neck. You could feel it sucking you under slumber’s seductive tendrils.

“You may not want to say it, love,” you murmured. “But you are a hopeless romantic at heart.”

Loki didn’t say anything to that, but continued the tune as he planted soft kisses on the nape of your neck. 


End file.
